Angel of War
by MaeglinRumil
Summary: Yaoi! During a mission, Heero dies, but then comes to life to comfort his friends. Heero is an angel with black streaked wings and sent on a mission from heaven. COMPLETE!
1. chapter1

****

Title: Angel of War

****

Author: angel zeniko-chan

****

Email: zeni24@hotmail.com (I have msn, if you want to talk to me then just add me.)

****

Rating: hints of 1x2/2x1

****

Summary: During a mission, Heero dies, but then comes to life to comfort his friends

****

Author's notes: heehee... this is one sad fic... kinda, but it get's happier at the end. Please read and review!!!

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any Gundam Wing characters... to bad... I wish I did.

"speaking" 

'thinking'

__

flash backs

*** time gap or POV change

****

Angel of War

Duo jumped out of his gundam, Deathscythe as fast as he could and ran towards the wreckage of Wing, Heero's gundam. In the corner of his tear streaked eye, he saw the other pilots do the same.

They had gotten along much better and were way better friends then before. Last night, they had stayed up listening to each other share their stories about the pain they went through. It had started off when they'd saw Heero without his shirt. All over his back, there were old scars. They'd questioned him so much that the confused Japanese pilot had nothing else to do but tell them how he had gotten them.

After that night, there were no more secrets. They had been all shared. Then their boss had to beep in and send them on a mission. 

They'd reluctantly agreed, due to Heero's obsession over missons being complated and jumped in their gundams which headed for the OZ base, saving their discussions til later.

Apparently, OZ had been prepared and took a shot at Wufei and Duo with their prototype of a secret weapon while they were busy fighting off other mobile suits.

Aware of the threat, Heero jumped in front of the two gundams and took the full shot in his chest.

At that time, Duo saw red. He remembered nothing but not sparing any OZ's life. He went on a massive killing spree, along with the other gundams.

Then realizing what has just happened, he jumped out of his suit, running towards his fallen friend.

As if on display, Heero's shirt was in tatters, a giant gaping hole on his chest poured with blood. A beam of moonlight shone on his pale face, making him seem more angelical then Duo ever dreamed. His Prussain eyes were staring up, looking at the night sky.

"Heero! Heero!" Duo called, running to his friend's side. He stared at the damage, taking hold of Heero's cold hand. "You can't!" He suddenly cried. "You can't leave!"

Heero smiled a sweet smile despite all the pain he was feeling. Nothing like they've ever seen on his face. He could feel all the love that he was surrounded in. He knew that he was going to die. There was no time to take him to see Sally Po, their doctor. He was losing too much blood. 

'Too bad it's taking my leaving to realize that.' He thought, wryly, looking up to see his fellow pilots. 

Quatre and Trowa were holding hands. Quatre was sobbing in Trowa's chest, while Trowa had tears in his normally empty-looking eyes. Wufei was subconsciously wiping away his tears with the back of his hands.

And Duo. Duo was sobbing, his head just above Heero's.

Heero painfully reached one weak hand up. He softly brushed away Duo's tears, but they kept coming. "Tears... for me?" He asked, addressing everyone.

They all nodded and knelt down beside him, feeling useless. Here was one of their closest friends, and he was dying, but they coujldn't do anything for him.

"You can't die, Heero." Wufei's voice sounded weak for the first time in many, many years.

"We've been through everything." Everyone heard Trowa's voice shake. "We've survived everything..." He himself felt the tears roll down his cheeks and he took his hand from Quatre's grip and punched the ground. "God damn it! You can't die Heero!"

Heero weakly took Trowa's hand in his own. He smiled, ignoring all the pain as he spoke his last words. 

"Take care of each other, k? You're all very strong. You don't need a leader."

At this, Quatre and Duo were about to protest, but Heero raised one finger to his lips, silencing them. "I always knew that I was to die in battle. Don't blame yourselves... It's not your fault." And this he directed to Duo and Wufei. Then he continued, the pain growing worse. 

"I'm glad I... met all of you... You're like the brothers I... never had... The... family I never... remembered..."

His voice now came in short gasps. "I-I... love... y-you... all... D-don't... f-forget... m-me..." His eyes closed for the last time and he smiled.

_'Love you all...' _ The wind seemed to say as one boy died in the middle of a battlefield. But he died surrounded by the love he felt from the four pilots whom he considered as family.

"HEERO!!!" Four voices cried as one as the remaining pilots weeped loudly for the loss of one of them.

***

Thousands lay in their beds, sobbing of the one boy who has survived everything to get them the peace they now had. The name **Heero Yuy** would remain in their minds and in their hearts forever and ever because he was a hero. He fought for their freedom... for peace...

Of these thousands of people, 4 particular ones had taken Heero's death hard. Really hard.

Each gundam pilot lay in their own beds. They didn't eat, didn't move, all they did was cry.

***

One lonely boy watched them from above. He was crying as well. "Move on..." He whispered, but he knew very well that they would not hear him. 

He lay back on a white fluffy cloud, fluttering his blacks wings. He was in heaven, but because he had killed so many people, he had black wings. Until he could prove himself worthy, then they would stay black.

**Heero Yuy.**

Heero looked up. "Yes?" He asked.

**You've been giving your mission.**

***

Trowa was laying on his bed. His hair fell back onto the fluffly white pillows, showing the dark green eyes which were filled with tears. Tears for Heero. They had gotten along before, when they were seperated. Heero brought a bit more of him out, and also gave Trowa some advice which the assasin who brought him up, Odin Lowe who was also his adopted father, had told him. **Use your emotions.**

Now, he was showing them a bit more then usual. He knew that he had to go comfort Quatre, because Quatre was alightly psychic and he always felt other people's pain. 

But he couldn't get up. He continued staring at the lights on the celing.

"Damn you, Heero. Why did you have to leave?"

He wasn't expecting an answer and was so surprised when he got one that he rolled of the bed and hit his head against his drawer.

"My time was up."

Trowa painfully and slowly turned his head towards the voice. He was afraid to find who it was. It **sounded **like Heero. But that wasn't right... Heero was dead... right?

It **was** Heero. He stood at the doorway, leaning on the door frame. He was dressed in a pair of black pants and a loose white top with the top four buttons undone, showing his chest. His brown hair was unruly, like usual and his cobalt-blue eyes twinkled, reminding Trowa of the stars in the night sky.

"But..." Trowa slowly got up and stepped back. "You're dead..."

Heero stayed at the door. His face saddened. "I know."

Unexpectedly, Trowa launched himself on top of the startled boy who was surprised at the amount of emotion the unibanged boy was showing.

Trowa hugged the boy hard, surprised that he could. "You're solid." He remarked.

Heero nodded, then arched his back, showing the black wings which sprouted from his back. "I'm an angel."

Trowa looked at them then reached one hand to touch the features. They were soft under his touch. "Why are they black?" He asked softly.

Heero smiled, sadly. "I killed too much. I have to prove my worth by helping others before they will turn back." He took Trowa's hands in his own. "Don't forget me. I'll watch over you."

The dark brown haired boy hugged his friend one last time before a beam of light descended on him and he disappeared. 

Trowa smiled. He climbed into his bed and fell asleep peacefully, knowing that he and the others had a guardian angel watching their backs.

****

angel zeniko-chan: It's so sad!!! Poor Heero-chan... but don't worry, it get happier... always happens to all of my fics. Review please!!!


	2. chapter2

****

Title: Angel of War

****

Author: angel zeniko-chan

****

Email: zeni24@hotmail.com (I have msn, if you want to talk to me then just add me.)

****

Rating: hints of 1x2/2x1

****

Summary: During a mission, Heero dies, but then comes to life to comfort his friends. Heero is an angel with black wings and sent on a mission from heaven. 

****

Author's notes: second part!!! It's actually a one part fic, but it seemed a bit long... so here's the next part!

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any Gundam Wing characters... too bad... I wish I did.

"speaking" 

'thinking'

__

flash backs

*** time gap or POV change

(author note's)

****

Angel of War

Part 2

So far: Heero dies in a mission protecting Duo and Wufei, but he comes back as an angel with black wings. His mission? To cheer up his friends. So far he has reached Trowa.

Quater lay on his bed, his stormy blue eyes watching the ceiling. He felt overwhelmed by the love they all have for Heero, which he felt from the other pilots. But he was also overwhelmed by all the pain they felt by losing one of their closest friends. 

Of all the pilots, they had thought that Heero would be the one to last the longest. It was clear that he was the strongest of them all. He was the perfect Soldier. He'd jumped from tall buildings and landed on his feet without even a scratch. He was able to set his own wounds, such as the time he broke his leg. He clearly never showed any pain.

"What should I do?" He asked to himself, out loud.

"Cheer up."

Quatre bolted out of bed, surprised that someone was so quiet that he could sneak up on him. 

When Quatre saw who it was, he fell back down. "I'm dreaming..." He told himself. "This is all a dream... Wake up, Quatre Raberba Winner!" He pinched himself. "OW!"

The angel at the doorway had to laugh at his friend's antics. 

Quatre stared at the laughing Heero. "Wow..." He said. "That's the first time I ever made Heero laugh..." Then he hit himself on the head. "Wake up. It's just a dream!"

Heero smiled. "Quatre?"

Quatre lifted his head to view the 'imaginary' Heero.

"Omae o korosu."

Quatre's face brightened as he realized it was not a dream. "It is you!" He cried, wrapping his arms around Heero's small waist.

Heero smiled at the smaller blonde and hugged back, knowing how sentimental Quatre could be at times. "I missed you all so much." He said, showing emotion to the second person that night.

"You've changed." Quatre remarked, then he stepped back to take in Heero's whole person. "But you're dead, aren't you?"

Heero pulled a face, making Quatre laugh. "Stop reminding me..."

This made the blonde stare at the brunette. 'Heero cracked a joke!' He thought, shocked. Then he smiled. 'I knew Heero wasn't cold all the time.' "So, you're an angel?" He asked.

Heero smiled. "Yeah, I'm an angel. I'll watch over you guys." He hugged Quatre once more. "Sleep, Quatre. Until we meet again." Then with a blinding light, he disappeared into the black sky, leaving a peaceful blonde boy content.

"I wasn't dreaming..." He said before falling asleep on the comfortable bed. "Until we meet again... Heero."

***

"Stupid. Weak. Stupid. Weak." A chinese boy lay on his bed, thrashing around with his katana, muttering to himself. "It should've been me. Not you Heero..."

"Why is it that everyone keeps talking to themselves?"

Wufei sat up faster then lightning and found himself nose-to-nose with a boy with cobalt-blue eyes.

His own black eyes widened before he fell back onto the bed, waving the katana again. "Weak, weak..."

Heero smirked. He never thought that Wufei, of all people, would be acting like this. He sat down beside the chinese boy who was still muttering to himself. "You're not weak, Wufei." He said, gently taking the katana away and placing it on the desk. 

If Wufei was surprised with the gentleness of Heero's hands and how he talked, he didn't show it. All he did was cover his face with his hands, as if ashamed of showing it. Tears which have stopped, started pouring down his cheeks once more. "It's my fault. I should've seen it coming. You shouldn't have died."

Heero took Wufei's hands in his own. "It's not your fault." Heero said in a no-nonsense voice. It was my time to leave." Heero then smiled. "No one can change destiny."

"But-" Wufei tried protesting, but Heero wouldn't take a no for an answer.

"But nothing. You can't do anything now. to change it. I'm dead, Wufei." His voice took a lighter tone before continuing. "I'll always be here though."

Heero smiled brightly. Something that he would never have done if he was alive. "Think of it this way. I'm your guardian angel. I'll watch over you and the others."

"You better." Wufei smiled slightly, telling Heero that his work here was done. 

Heero nodded then pulled the blankets over Wufei's body. "Goodnight." Then he disappeared.

"G'night, Heero." His breathing settled down as he drifted off into the realms of dreams.

***

Duo lay in Heero's bed, face in Heero's clean pillows, breathing in the last of his scent. When Heero was there, there was some kind of completeness that Duo could feel in the air. But now that HHero was gone... the room that he shared with his partner now felt dark and empty. 

"Heero. Heero. Heero. Heero..." He said Heero's name like it was a chant that could bring the Perfect Soldier back. "I miss you so much..." He sobbed into the white pillows.

"I miss you too..."

Duo blinked. Did his ears just hear Heero's voice? _Not possible,_ he dismissed it. "Now his voice has come back to haunt me..." Duo placed his hands over his ears, blocking off all sound and closing his eyes.

Because he couldn't hear now, he failed to hear the soft footsteps of a cobalt-blue-eyed angel who slowly stepped in. His wings lay limply between his shoujlder blades. Gently, he took Duo's hands off his ears. "Open your eyes." He whispered into Duo's ear, his warm breath on Duo's neck, making him shiver.

Duo looked up. "...Heero..." Duo threw himself onto the startled boy. "I missed you so much!" He cried.

Heero smiled and hugged the boy hard. He failed to notice a few drops of tears fall from his eyes. "I missed you too. It's too quiet up there." He pointed to the sky.

Duo smiled, trying to wipe away the tears, but they kept coming. "You live in heaven now?" He asked.

Heero took his sleeve to wipe the tears away from his eyes and Duo's. "Yeah." He said sadly. "Don't blame yourselv for what happened to me." He said. "Technically, I'm still alive."

Duo's tear-filled eyes looked up in Heero's Prussian blue ones. "I love you." He confessed.

Heero smiled. "Ashiteru." He gave Duo one last smile and a tiny kiss before leaving the braided pilot to go back to make his mission report.

"I love you, Heero." Duo said to the air around him before curling up into a ball and falling asleep.

***

Heero was dead tired when he returned to heaven. 'I'm glad I got to see them again... At least their happy now...' He thought, feeling the empty spot in his heart. "At least they're happy..." He whispered, one tear falling from his Prussian blue eyes and dropping the the earth, unnoticed by everyone. 

Heero buried his head into a fluffly white cloud and cried.

***

****

angel zeniko-chan: Second part done!!! The next part is the very last part there is... unless you peepz want a sequel or something. Let me know at my email or review!!! Arigato!


	3. chapter3

****

Title: Angel of War

****

Author: angel zeniko-chan

****

Email: zeni24@hotmail.com (I have msn, if you want to talk to me then just add me.)

****

Rating: hints of 1x2/2x1

****

Summary: During a mission, Heero dies, but then comes to life to comfort his friends. Heero is an angel with black wings and sent on a mission from heaven. 

****

Author's notes: third part up!!! It's actually a one part fic, but it seemed a bit long... so here's the very last part!

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any Gundam Wing characters... I can dream though

"speaking" 

'thinking'

__

flash backs

*** time gap or POV change

(author note's)

****

Angel of War

Part 3

****

So far: Heero has visited all the pilots and they seem to be happy, but Heero isn't. Why are his wings still black?? And what's his last mission??

A few days later, the Prussain eyed angel stood in front of the Almighty Spirit. 

"Mission accomplished." He said, to the being sitting on the throne before him and started to walk away.

**Not yet. **A booming voice stopped the youth in his tracks.

"Yes?" Heero said, not turning around. He looked at his back. Still black. 'Guess he's sending me on another mission...' Heero sighed. He wanted to get out fast so he could see his friends and Duo once more. 'I miss them...'

**I'm sending you back.**

Heero's face lifted from the ground as he turned around, shocked. "WHAT?!" He was shocked. No angel has ever been sent back, but then, none of the angels missed the world they used to live in.

He felt the warmth emenate from the Holy Spirit. **You are not happy here.**

Heero nodded. Heaven's beautiful, but first of all, he thought it wasz too beautiful for a person like him and second of all, he really wanted to be back with his 'family'

**I'm sending you back.** Then The Being seemed to remember Heero's black wings. He waved his hand in the air and Heero's wings turned white, other then the black stripes running down the features. This showed that he was a fallen angel, bu that he would always be allowed back into Heaven. **You may keep your wings**

Heero smiled, blessing all the angels who were watching him with the beautiful sight.

A beam of white light surrounded him. Before he left, he heard one last voice. **Your gundam will be with you**

Then everything went white for the angel as he fell towards the earth below.

***

The remaining four gundam pilots sat in the living room of their safehouse, contemplating on how Heero had came and comforted them. They were enjoying each others' silence when they heard a soft knocking at their front foor.

At once, they were all at their feet, holding their guns out in front.

No one was supposed to know where the safe house was, and if it was someone they were expecting, they would be emailed or phoned first.

"You think it's OZ?" Duo whispered as they inched towards the door.

Wufei shrugged his shoulders, holding his gun protectively in front of him and the other pilots. They were like family, and he didn't want to lose them like they lost Heero. 

Trowa remained impassive while Quatre shook his head. He could feel in his space heart, that this person was really happy to be there. It couldn't be OZ. He had a slight suspiscion that he knew who it was, but he didn't want to raise his friends' hopes by telling them his suspiscion it. 'Could it be?' He thought to himself, joining his companions at the door.

"One way to find out." Duo said and as he whipped the door open, the pilots held their guns out.

4 pairs of eyes and 4 gun butts found themselves drowning in the cobalt-blue eyes of the boy before them.

"Heero?" They asked together as one voice.

As the Prussian eyes nodded, all the 4 of them launched themselves on him.

Heero's eyes widened as he was flattened by the bodies of his four friends all at once. "Woah!"

After being crushed by flying bodies, Heero found himself hugged to death, then carried into the living room where Duo placed him gently on the sofa, treating him as if he was glass.

Wufei and Trowa sat in a chair around the startled boy while Quatre went into the kitchen and came back holding 5 mugs of hot chocolate.

When they were all seated in and comfortable, Heero told them his story.

"You were kicked out of heaven?" Duo joked when he finished.

Heero smirked and to all the pilots' amazement, stuck out his tongue.

Wufei joined in to the teasing. "Wow. I knew you were bad, Yuy, but this?" He grinned.

There was a moment of silence as the pilots just sat feeling each other's warmth.

Then Quatre spoke up. "What are you doing to do now?"

Heero turned to the small blonde. "What do you mean?"

Quatre waved his hands around, not sure how to put his words. "I mean... where... what about Wing? Wasn't he...?" He was confused as to how Heero could have been kicked out of heaven and what they would do with him now. 

Trowa caught to what his lover was saying. "He means how are you going to take missions?"

Everyone nodded then looked back at Heero, who smiled, savouring the looks on their faces. "Wing's outside."

Duo's jaw dropped. "But how-? I thought-?"

Heero smirked, seeing the look on his friends' faces. He silently wished inside that he had a camera. "Miracle?" He shrugged then gestured to the other boys to follow him. They followed as he led them outside to a side of their safehouse, facing a couples of trees that they all knew were not there before that night.

"Where are we going?" Duo asked, unable to contain his excitement on what Heero was going to show them.

Heero lifted one finger to his lips, signalling for silence. When he got what he wanted, he pressed his hands together and then pulled them apart, slowly, creating some sort of ball which seemed to radiated with light. Gently blowing on it, it floated from his cupped hands, to the trees and glowed brightly. 

The pilots watched as the trees parted and revealed a secret underground hideout for their gundams. 

Heero clapped twice and Wing flew out. Somehow, he was able to form a link between him and his gundam, and it moved by itself as well as obeying it's pilot.

Wing was just how he was before their last battle. He looked shinier and the metal gleamed. At the back, were two pairs of black and white streaked wings. Very unusual.

"Wow." Duo breathed out in awe.

Heero looked at his beloved gundam. "I almost forgot." He said, taking a look at the wings. He closed his eyes and Trowa, Quatre, Wufei and Duo were staring at an angel with black streaked wings. They were the same as Wing's, but smaller.

Noticing their shocked looks, Heero said explained. "I'm still partly angel." He called Wing back down to the hideout and magical teleported his friend's gundams down there as well. Then he sealed the gate and the trees glued themselves back together.

Everyone smiled. At last, their leader was back.

"How should we break this to the world?" Duo asked.

"They won't believe that you came back from heaven and you're an angel." Trowa pointed out, saying the longest sentence the other pilots other then Heero had ever heard.

Heero smiled mysteriously. "It'll be our little secret."

Everyone nodded as they walked together back into their safehouse for a well-deserved rest.

"Does that mean we have no more guardian angel?" Duo suddenly asked.

"Nope." Heero answered cheerfully. Then he smirked, thinking of something. "I think I should start calling myself the Angel of War." He joked then laughed.

His friends stared at him, fascinated by the dark-haired angel's laugh. 

"I can get used to that change." Quatre smiled. He was happy that his friend had finally found his happiness. It was nice to see Heero laugh.

The others agreed and chuckled to the thought.

"Race ya all!" Duo cried ans started running towards the white, tree covered house. 

Everyone ran as Heero unfurled his wings and took a giant leap forward. The balck and white wings flapped as he flew, knocking and beating them all.

He turned and looked back to the pile of bodies on the ground. "I love this change." The Angel of War smirked.

The End

angel zeniko-chan: That was awful! Or at least the ending was.... I think I could've done much better, but I don't have any ideas. Please, someone give me some ideas and I'll fix it up when I get them. Review please!!!


End file.
